The present invention relates to a hand drill, and in particular a hammer drill. More particularly, it relates to a hand drill with a combination tool holder having a first receptacle and a second tool receptacle.
Hand drills of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such hand drill is disclosed, for example in the German document DE 41 04 131 A1. This hand drill has a combination tool holder with a first tool receptacle for a tool with a round shaft and a second tool receptacle for a tool with a groove shaft. The first tool receptacle for the tools with the round shafts is formed as a jaw chuck with clamping jaws which is adjustable by a chuck key. In such a hand drill it is possible to clamp the groove shaft tool inserted in the second tool receptacle additionally with the clamping jaws of the first tool receptacle. Due to the additional clamping in the impacting operation the impact power is reduced and the wear is increased.